It Started With A Kiss
by Shaay
Summary: When Fiyero is captured by the Wizard's men a distraught Elphaba casts a very different spell, one that sends her back to the days of good old Shiz and face to face with a Fiyero who has no idea who she is or why she is kissing him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I just watched Wicked for the 3rd time this Sunday and I got wee bit obsessed and this was the result. I apologize for everything about this story. I just needed an outlet to work out my newfound love for the musical. There may be a lot of spelling or/and grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 1**

Desperately Elphaba scanned the pages of the Grimmerie, trying her hardest to make sense of the words before her even as her vision blurred with the tears she refuse to let fall. Everything in her was screaming at her to go back, to help him, save him. To do anything to have him here, right by her side, even if doing so could very well mean her capture. It didn't matter. Her cause, her convictions. None of it mattered. Not anymore. Not when all she had to show for it was a dead sister and now Fiyero. The tears she tried so hard to hold back burned in her eyes as thought of the stupidly brave fool she was in love with. Why did he have to follow her? Why couldn't he have listened? She had no illusions as to what was happening to him. Her brushes with the Gale Force during her time on the run has taught her enough to know he would not be spared any semblance of mercy by the Wizards lap-dogs. Great Oz, would there even be anything left of him? She took a deep calming breath and continued to pour through the pages of the Grimmerie, determined to find a way, any way to save him. Like she wasn't able to save Nessarose. In spite of the bitterness of their last exchange she was still her sister, the sweet little girl she use to dote on and comfort whenever there was a storm. Oh Nessa. If only there was something she could do for her as well. Despite how far she'd fallen her sister did not deserve to die the way she did.

If only she never went to the Emerald City. If only she had the chance to find another way, any other way, none of this would have happened. If only she knew the truth about the Wizard. If only she could make sure things never get this far. She closed her eyes, the simple action causing a single tear to trail down her cheek, and took a deep breath. Nessa. Dr. Dillamond. Fiyero. It hurt. Great Oz how it hurt.

While for most such wistful thoughts were nothing more than mere fancies there was a reason why the Wizard and Morrible were so determined to get her on their side. Why in failing to do so they then saw fit to make her capture a priority in spite of their efforts to make sure no one would believe a word from her lips. As much as they feared her knowledge of their corruption they feared her potential just as much. Even as raw and untrained as she was she was more than a match for Morrible. What's more she had the Grimmerie with her. It was time she used it. Really used it. No longer content to just save Fiyero from this moment she turned back the pages and began looking for a way to fix this. There has to be something in here. There just has to be. What use was all this power if she couldn't save those closest to her heart.

With nothing left to lose Elphaba found what she was looking for and without a thought to the possible consequences began to chant, "Saha Nay Prae Tum Ister Fah Tum Antay Dayculum."

Over and over the words hummed from her lips, the tears she could no longer hold back blurring her vision as she willed the spell to work, willed with all the power she possessed for her wish to be granted. Not for the good of Oz. Not for the Animals she so wanted to help. For once it was not her simply wish to do good guiding her. No. Not this time. Good intentions was what has gotten her to where she was now, disillusioned, guilt-ridden and so utterly alone it felt like a physical ache that would never fade. She was done trying to do what she thought was right, what she was sure was for the greater good. This was for her.

"Tum Antay Dayculum..."

Frustrated, she was just about to stop her chanting in hopelessness when she felt an eerie spark run through her, a tingling that spread to every last inch of her body. Startled she stumbled backwards, body trembling as her vision began to darken. From nowhere she felt something suddenly crash into her, there was an explosion of pain and then she knew no more.

* * *

It was amazifying what a title and money could yield. Had he been anyone else Fiyero Tiggular, the Crown Prince of the Vinkus better known for his scandalacious reputation, was certain that rather than making his way to Shiz University in the middle of the year he would instead be forced to make his way back to the Vinkus. At times like this he couldn't help but be thankful for his father's insistence that he get an education. As much as he loathed to waste his days languishing in a classroom it was much better than having to shadow his father as he attended to his royal duties. This at least meant he would be able to retain some semblance of freedom, even if it was only for another year or two. With a tired sigh Fiyero leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

With more than a few hours until they reached their destination he allowed himself to drift off. Just as he was about to get to a particularly good part in a rather pleasant dream he was having he found himself abruptly awoken from it when the carriage came to an unexpected halt. The suddenness of which manage to jostle him from the seat he was sprawled across to land in an unceremonious heap in the small gap below.

"What in hell?" he spluttered.

As he righted himself he frowned, especially when all that followed was the sound of his manservant Avaric hastily disembarking from the carriage and moving away from it. At the strange turn of events he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening out there. Now wide awake he opened door and popped his head out. With a glance around he was quick to spot Avaric on the ground by what looked like a pile of black rags.

"Avaric," he callled.

Clearly startled Avaric twisted around to meet his gaze. Upon catching sight of the panic in his eyes Fiyero jumped out of the carriage. Concerned overcoming his annoyance he began to approach, only to stop dead in his tracks when he realized what he initially thought were rags were not rags at all. As he took in the scene that greeted him he could see that the pool of black fabric was a part of what looked like an unfashionably long skirt, a long skirt adorning the body that was laying alarmingly motionless before his frantic driver.

"I swear the carriage barely grazed her," Avaric blurted out. "She just collapsed and I can't get her to wake up."

"How in Oz could you have missed her?" he demanded as took the last few steps towards the unconscious girl. The moment he got close enough he found himself blinking. At the sight of her unnaturally green complexion he couldn't help but wonder if he was in fact still dreaming. Dumbly he remarked, "Did you see green and thought it meant go or something?"

Ignoring his remark Avaric turned back to the girl and began begging her to "please wake up" and "not be dead". Unable to help but roll his eyes at the dramatics, especially considering she was clearly breathing and didn't look like she had a scratch on her, he kneeled down. Silently he hoped she only collapsed due to the shock of nearly being run over and not the alternative. Because really, the last thing he needed was to have a seriously injured classmate on his record. As he settled by her side he couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin was. The coloring aside there was not a blemish to be found. Not knowing why he reached a hand out. As soon as his fingers brushed her cheek he felt his breath catch. A light shock rushed through him. So quickly he would have thought it only his imagination if not for the lingering warmth he could still feel burning within him. While he was unsure of what just happened he was certain he wasn't the only one affected. For at that very same moment the strange girl let out a groan, her long lashes fluttering lightly against her cheeks as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Oh thank Oz, she's waking up," Avaric breathed out in pure relief.

Snapping himself out of whatever it was that overcame him Fiyero moved closer to her and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

As if summoned by his voice she opened her eyes. The moment their gazes met her lips curved into a beautiful smile, her unfocused eyes looking up at him with so much longing and love he couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. Before he could remove the hand still settled upon her cheek a green hand covered his, holding him in place as she reached out for him with her other hand. Almost reverently her fingers grazed his cheek, tentative and hesitant, as if she was afraid he might disappear.

"You're here," she murmured breathlessly, her eyes shining with what looked like the beginnings of tears.

Frowning and not knowing what ese to do he was about to explain to her what happened when he suddenly felt the touch of soft lips upon his. Startled to find his vision blurred by a mess of black hair and green skin Fiyero placed his hands on her shoulders and was about to gently push her away when she wrapped her arms around him, her hands caressing a surprisingly sensitive spot on the nape of neck as she deepened the kiss. At her touch he felt whatever remained of his senses immediately melt away. Almost unconsciously he ran his hands down her shoulders. Then snaking them around her waist pulled her closer to him, unable to help but to respond with a fervour to match hers.

"Um... I guess you're okay then," he faintly heard Avaric say from his side.

Just as abruptly as it happened the kiss ended with the strange girl practically flying away from him, scrambling back as if she'd been burned. Breathing hard she turned her gaze to his side, to where Avaric remained, gaping uselessly at him. As her eyes became more focused he could see something akin to recognition within them. Had he been thinking clearly he would have questioned her reaction. However with his lips still tingling and his mind a confusified mess all he could think of was closing the distance between them again. More than a little dazzled Fiyero stared. His breath coming in ragged pants as he tried to get ahold of himself. It was then her gaze drifted back to him, her eyes running over him like a warm caress. She shook her head and took a deep, calming breath. Shakily she murmured a quick "sorry" before pushing herself up to her feet and dashing off.

For a moment all he could do was stare after her. When his brain finally started working again a slow smile spread across his lips. Green skin aside, from the way she was dressed alone he could tell she was far and away from his usual type. Even without a word he could tell she was much too studious and serious for him. Yet that kiss, great Oz, that kiss was not one he was going to forget any time soon. While a great many of the fairer sex have tried many was to try and get his attention no one has ever left such an impact. From the unexplained spark he felt when he touched her to the easier explained one he felt when their lips met, everything about her intrigued him.

Grinning he stood up. Then after bidding Avaric a quick farewell he made his way around the carriage and began heading his way towards the group of students he could see gathered around a large statue. He had some questions and since the subject of his fascination has disappeared he was sure his fellow students can more than fill him in.

* * *

Feeling as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest Elphaba fell back against the wall of the empty hallway she found her way to and tried to breathe. When she had awoken she had been so happy to see him, to see Fiyero whole and unharmed. It was all she could concentrate on. Even with the effects of the spell still lingering over her she could hardly contain herself. She didn't even try. It wasn't until they were interrupted, until she found herself faced with the familiar man who had the nerve to lecture her all those years ago for nearly waking up his master, that she realized what she'd done. With that so came the realization that the Fiyero she so readily embraced was not her Fiyero.

"This can't be real," she murmured to herself with a shake of the head. She couldn't really be back at Shiz, could she? The very thought was preposterousous, but she could not think of any other explanation. The Fiyero she just met was the same dancing through life idiot who made so much effort to try and appear like he didn't care even when his actions gave him away. From his bright red vest to his stupidly tight white pants. It was exactly as she remembered. At that she swallowed hard. For it was not long after this that Dr. Dillamond was fired. Then came her invitation to the Emerald City. To the day her whole world began crumbling down around her. It was what led to Nessarose's death. What led to Fiyero's capture. Almost frantically she shook her head. No. Not this time. She would not let any of it happen this time.

As unreal as it seemed she had succeeded with her wish. The spell had given her another chance. It had taken her back to where it all began. It her taken her back to a time where she could make a difference. To before the Wicked Witch of the West. As much as it scared her there was no way she was not going to make the most of this. There was no way she was going to sit idly by and let what happened come to pass. Not again. This time when she played their game she would not go in blind. This time she was going to make them play by her rules.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Jemma Rix has been the only Elphaba I've seen and I love her in the role. Getting the chance to see the show from the front row of the stalls was great. I was in the dress circle for the other times and while I loved the show it was great being able to see their faces and the little things I didn't get to see before. Jemma Rix was just so emotive as Elphaba and so pretty in the role up close I was enthralled. Just wanted to fangirl a bit. Anyway, apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes. I tend to post right after I write a chapter because if I don't I tend to rewrite it like 10 times and end up going completely off tangent and then not posting anything.

**Chapter 2**

It took a while but once she managed to regain her composure Elphaba went in search of her sister. As she made her way through the hallways a feeling of nostalgia washed over her. In her time before the Emerald City, coming to Shiz and being given the chance to get an education was everything to her. In spite of the her treatment at the hands of the other students, their snide comments and barely disguised disgust, her time here resulted some of the best moments of her life.

Once she found her was to the courtyard she thought she would be ready for it. She thought she could face her sister and not be reminded of their last meeting, of the bitter words they exchanged, of arriving too late and finding nothing left her her to even bury. At the sight of the familiar wheelchair she allowed herself a deep, steadying breath. Knowing that all the time in the world would never make her ready for this moment she took a step forward. One step after the other she steadily made her way to where her Nessarose waited, so vibrant and completely void of the bitterness she allowed herself to be consume by. She ignored everything around her. Unlike the last time the whispers of the party at the Ozdust ballroom, to celebrate the arrival the scandalacious Winkie prince barely even registered. All she could concentrate on was the sight of her beautiful sister.

"Fabala," Nessarose greeted the moment she spotted her.

Not trusting her voice Elphaba returned the greeting with a shaky smile of her own.

For all her faults there was one thing she could never accuse her sister of and that was not knowing her enough to recognize when she was hiding something. With a frown Nessa asked, "Is everything okay?"

Wanting nothing more than to nod but knowing the younger girl would never let her get away with it she replied, "I'm fine Nessa. You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure?" her sister pressed, clearly not buying it.

With a sigh Elphaba reluctantly admitted, "I just had a bit of a run in with that prince everybody is gushing about."

At her words Nessa's eyes immediately widened and showing exactly how much faint she had in her worriedly asked, "Oh Fabala, you didn't insult him did you?"

Suddenly remembering what she did to him she shook her head, only barely able to hold the blush at bay at the memory of how she reacted to him. With that also came the fear of what changes her actions may have wrought. It made her all too aware that even now, after everything, she still had no idea how it happened. How he fell in love with her and how she even came to inspire such a love. Even after everything it was still a mystery to her. While the thought of never having that again scared her, the thought of losing him again was enough to break her. She rather him alive and happy, even if he was happy with someone other than her, than to lose him completely.

"Good," Nessa sighed her relief. Too involved in her own world to notice Elphaba's sudden turmoil she turned to her with a radiant smile. "Because I've been invited to his party at the Ozdust ballroom tonight. Isn't that wonderful?"

Oblivious to her sudden discomfort at the mention of the party Nessa clasped her hands together in obvious delight as she continued.

"Boq was too shy to ask me at first but once Galinda encouragerize him he finally drummed up the courage to come and ask me. Oh Fabala, I'm about to have the best night of my life and it's all thanks to Galinda."

"I'm happy for you Nessa," Elphaba forced herself to say, knowing from experience her sister would not hear a word against either. It reminded her of another problem she needed to take care of. She needed to nip Nessa's obsession with Boq before it can fully take root. She will take care of it, but not tonight. Her sister deserved at least one night.

In response Nessa beamed up at her, the momentary flicker of surprise in her eyes was quickly replaced with joy as she took a hold of her hand and said, "Thank you for understanding Fabala. You have no idea how much this night means to me.I just wish there was something I could do for Galinda to thank her."

As Nessa seem to ponder the idea Elphaba knew exactly what to do.

* * *

It wasn't very hard to find Morrible. After all, all she had to do was take a look at her planner to know that her last class for the day was sorcery. Looking like she swallowed something particularly unplesant she opened the door and was instantly greeted by the woman herself in all her fish faced glory. At the sight of her it took everything Elphaba had not to attack her where she stood. She closed her eyes. After they became friends Galinda admitted to being touched by what she did for her. That Elphaba's gesture made her feel so horrendous for the trick she pulled that she could do nothing else but to intervene at the Ozdust. It was for this reason alone that rather than quit like she initially wanted she instead chose to play along. At least for a little while longer. Clenching her fists so hard she was sure she'd broken skin Elphaba felt her whole body shake with barely contained rage.

"My dear, what ever is wrong? You're positivolutely trembling," Morrible questioned in her annoyingly shrill voice, laying the faux concern on thick.

"I- I'm afraid I am not feeling well Madame," she forced herself to say.

"Not feeling well?" the woman repeated with narrowed eyes.

With a nod she stiffly murmured, "Yes."

When no further explanation came those beady eyes seem to bore into her. Eyes running over her in slow appraisal, as if searching for something. What, she wasn't sure, but whatever it was she must have found it because she simply replied, "You do look a little less... bright then usual. As precious as my time is I see there is no choice but to excuse you from lessons for today." She paused to gift her with what she supposed was meant to be a motherly smile. "Be sure to rest up my dear. I want you at your tip top best by our next appointment. Understood?"

"Yes Madame," was her automatic response.

In spite of the clear dismissal Elphaba remained where she was.

Raising her brows Morrible inquired, no doubt sharper than she intended, "Was there something else?"

Like all the other times she took a deep breath, allowing herself a moment to get her emotions under control before saying, "I would like Galinda to be included in our lessons."

Before the horrible woman could protest like she did the first time Elphaba plogued on.

"I think she has potential and having someone else with me in the class to measure myself against will make me strive even harder," she explained in one big rush.

"That may be so but Miss Up-"

"Madame," Elphaba interrupted a little more rudely and forcibly than she intended, causing the woman before her to promptly snap her mouth shut and narrow her eyes in obvious displeasure. Another deep breath. "If you do not inform Galinda she will be joining me in sorcery class by tonight, before the OzDust closes, I will quit this class."

"Elphaba, my dear, you cannot be serious!" Morrible exclaimed, the anger in her eyes clear, despite her outward appearance of concern. While her past self had felt guilty for issuing such an ultimation she couldn't help but revel in it. Of course unlike before she knew there was no risk of her request being denied. "You would barter your chance to meet and possibly work for the wizard all for that pampered blonde chit of a roommate of yours. You would seriously drop my class because of her."

Nearly at her limit she took another breath and simply nodded.

For a while there was nothing but silence. Then with an overly dramaic and put upon sigh Morrible reluctantly agreed, "Very well my dear. I do not like wasting my time on lost causes but to keep a raw talent like you I will endeavour to suffer Miss Upland's presence."

"Thank you Madame," she bit out.

This time the instant she was dismissed Elphaba rushed out. Somehow managing to contain herself until she made it to the lake by Suicide Canal she let loose a scream of pure rage, injecting all the anger and frustration she barely managed to contain within herself. She could feel the magic crackling around her. It danced on the edge of her fingertips, just teeming to be free. Unable to hold it a moment longer she held her hands out and just let it go.

Lost in the europhia of it all, she never heard the loud snap from above. She never noticed the strike of her magic ripping through the nearby tree. Nor did she notice the falling branch.

Instead all she felt a hard body collide with hers, the force of which sent her tumbling to the ground along with the cause of her sudden tumble. Although the soft grass cushioned her fall it did naught to soften the impact of the larger body on top of hers, knocking the very breath from her slender frame.

Having instinctively closed her eyes Elphaba opened them once again to be greeted by the sight of short dark blond hair and the all too familiar blue eyes of Fiyero Tiggular. Eyes that were turned away from her, frowning at something to the side.

"What in Oz did you do?" she heard him say, his voice coming in a breathless murmur.

Upon hearing those words Elphaba immediately gaped in disbelief. Annoyed at the accusation it was easy to ignore the thumping beat of her own heart. Still burning from her encounter with Morrible she snapped, "Me? You were the one who just tackled me to the ground and you're accusing me of something?"

No doubt hearing the anger in her tone he turned to her, his eyes boring down on her as he began, "I was only-"

"You were only what? Did you see green and thought it meant go like your driver did?"

"What? No!" he denied. Then somewhat sheepishly asked, "You heard that?"

Ignoring him she continued to rant, "Then what is it? Is this some new game you have concocted?"

"Of course no-"

"Because if it is it's not fu-"

To her great outrage he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Would you just let me speak for a moment," he demanded, then almost as an afterthought added, "And maybe not do to me what you did to that poor tree. Aside from the Vinkus needing its heir I am way too handsome to leave such a gruesome corpse."

Completely confusified Elphaba attempted to speak, only to realize her mouth was still covered. She reached up and pulled his hand away.

"What are you talking about? What tree?"

Rather than respond to her with a verbal answer her he tilted his head to the side. Not quite sure what she would find Elphaba followed his gaze. She gasped at what she saw. There, right where she had been standing only a moment ago, was the splintered remains of a large tree branch. Although it wouldn't have killed her, had that made contact with her in any way she would have been in a world of hurt. Unable to form a single response she did the only thing could. She gaped.

"So tell me, what did you do?" he repeated the question he first asked.

Suddenly finally herself tongue-tied she tried to explain, "I didn't mean to. I just get so angry sometimes and something comes over me."

Slowly she turned to him. On doing so to find them practically nose to nose Elphaba felt her cheeks burn at the realisation he was on top of her. Becoming all too aware of how his body pressed against hers she braced her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

Suddenly feeling awkward she sat up and self consciously she crossed her arms over herself. Daring a glanced his way she was immediately caught by his eyes staring intently back at her.

"What got you so angry?" he gently asked.

"T-that is none of your business," she replied, the firm finality in her tone causing him to eye her with a frown. Yet in spite of the clear curiousity burning in his eyes he did not push her for an answer. Whether he was respecting her wish to be finished with the matter or simply following his 'dancing through life' philopshy of not dwelling on the smalls things she did not care. She was glad for the silence.

"Well next time you get angry with me just remember this moment and the fact I saved your life," he felt the need to point out.

"Please, you saved me from a mild concussion at most," she couldn't help but find herself arguing.

She bit her lip.

"But thank you for helping me," she allowed herself to concede. "You didn't have to. In fact many wouldn't have."

It was the truth and while it didn't bother her she noticed it bothered him enough to bring a furrow to his brows.

"Anytime," Fiyero gently returned.

Looking at him now it was so easy to forget that he wasn't her Fiyero. Of course she knew that one day he will be, but it was so hard to have him so close and know he had no memory of everything they shared, of that brief moment of happiness she would always cherish.

"I... I have to go," she quickly told him.

Determined to get away she was about to dash off when she felt herself being halted by a hold on her arm. Heart beating wildly she looked down to where he held her, suddenly reminded of the last time when their situation was reversed. Unlike her however he did not let go. Instead he held her there.

"W-what do you want with me?"

Of all the things she expected the last thing she thought she'll hear was, "Your name?"

"My name?" she repeated back incredulously.

"I tried getting it from the others," he admitted with a shrug. "They gave me quite a few but I really doubt any of them are remotely close to the truth. No matter how adamant they are."

At that she snorted. She could only imagine what her fellow classmates came up with.

"To make it fair I'll give you mine," he offered as if his name and picture wasn't something that was featured often enough in the papers. "I'm Fiyero Tiggular."

She rolled her eyes at the look of encouragement he threw her way and answered with, "Elphaba Thropp."

"Well Miss Elphaba Thropp. It is only right I inform you that this is the second time I've been awaken from a well needed sleep by you," he mused aloud, loosening his grip enough to allow her to slip her hand from out of his grasp. "First when you collasped in front of my carriage."

"Your driver hit me!" she protested. Momentarily forgetting her sudden shyness to retort to his fabrication of events. In her incense she did not notcie the smile curving at his lips, nor did she take note of the clear teasing in his eyes.

"And then by blowing up the tree where I was having a much needed nap before the party tonight," he continued as if he hadn't heard her at all. "Then after all that I even went above and beyond by saving your life."

Annoyed she remarked, "For the last time I would have been fine. It wouldn't have killed me."

Still obviously ignoring her he leaned in close and with a charming grin said, "You owe me."

"I owe you," Elphaba spluttered indignantly. Her disbelief at his gall must have been written all over her face if the smirk on his was anything to go by. Having forgotten how Fiyero had been when she first met him, before the lion cub and her discovery of something more beneath the superficial front he put forth, she was beginning to wonder how she ever fell in love with him in the first place.

"Yes, yes you do," he stated as if her words were a declaration of intent and not in actuality the angry outburst of disbelief it was.

"So I'll pick you up at around eight then."

"You ar-" she began to bluster at the same time. Her intent to read him the riot act suddenly coming to a halt once she registered what he just said. Unsure if she heard correctly she clamped her mouth shut and stared at him.

With a wide grin he rushed off, stopping only for a moment to call back, "Eight o'clock. Be ready."

"Wait a minute I didn't say yes," she called after him. "Fiyero!"

It was to late. He was already gone.

In spite of annoyance at his assumptation she would just go with him she couldn't help but smile. A smile that lasted up until she realized this meant he didn't ask Galinda to the Ozdust. At that she frowned. Without meaning to she had already changed something. Unsure how this change woud affect tonight she made her way back to the room they shared. As she followed the familiar path she tried desperately to sort out her thoughts. The last time she saw her blonde roommate was after Nessa's death. No. Her murder. For she was certain that was what it had been. While she knew there was no way Galinda had anything to do with it the fact she continue to work for the people who did, allowing herself to be used as a mouthpiece for their agenda, burned. She closed her eyes and fought the wince at the thought of Fiyero and what happened between the three of them. The childish fight they got into. There was still so much that was left unresolved between them. All the hurtful words, the betrayals. In spite it all she wanted their friendship back. This time she will make sure they never got to that point ever again. For once glad that Galinda and her friends had the prospensity to be extremey loud, when she finally reached their room she stood outside the door and listened.

"Do me up! Do me up! Do me up!" she heard the sound of Galinda's familiar squeal. Far from being devastated she sounded as cheery and perky as ever. "Now I must accessorize myself for Fi-yeeer-ro!"

Upon hearing those words she felt her heart sink. In spite of her disbelief when he said he would pick her up she hadn't even thought to question him or his motives. While she knew better than anyone that Fiyero was a good person she also knew he didn't always let it show. That for the longest time he had hidden behind a facade of shallowness he was reluctant to shed. She felt her stomach drop. Although even at his worst she'd never known him to be cruel she couldn't think of any other possibility that didn't involve him setting her up for something, especially if he was already taking Galinda.

"When he gets a look at you he's going to forget wanting to dance with any other girl," one of her friends, Pfanne or Shenshen, giggled.

"Of course he is. We're perfect together," Galinda stated with all the confidence of someone who has always gotten her way.

Her other friend exclaimed, "Galinda! What in Oz's name is this?"

"Pretend you didn't see that. My grandma is always buying me the most hideousous hats. I'll give it away but I don't hate anyone that much."

"Oh yes you do," her two friends chorused together before breaking into another bout of loud giggles.

"Oh no I couldn't," Galinda protested through her giggles. "Could I?"

As soon as the giggles died down Elphaba unlocked the door and walked in. The instant she did her vision was assaulted by a mass of right pink and blonde.

"Elphaba, we were just talking about you," Galinda greeted her with a too wide smile. Just like the last time she produced a now familiar black pointed hat from behind her back and chirped, "I thought you might want to wear this to the party tonight."

She paused and seem to flounder for a moment trying to find something good to say about the so-called gift. In hindsight Elphaba couldn't believe how naive she had been to not suspect anything. How she believed the gift to be a genuine gesture of goodwill she would never know.

"It's really um, sharp, don't you think? You know black is this year's pink," Galinda enthused rather unconvincingly. "You deserve each other. This hat and you. You're both so... smart. You deserve each other. Here, out of the goodness of my heart."

With that Galinda handed the hat over to her. She barely paid any attention the the group of giggling girls as they left the room. No doubt on their way to the party. Once they were gone Elphaba began to get ready. Not that she needed to do very much. It was after all easy when she already knew what she was going to wear. Dressed in a long navy dress and the black pointed hat she gave the clock a quick glance to find it was nearly eight. She took a deep breath. She had no idea what Fiyero had in stall for her but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. Before she left she wrote a quick note and stuck it to the door. Although she knew she would have to face him sooner or later she couldn't do this right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Never in his life has Fiyero ever been so mystified. Ever since she kissed him Elphaba Thropp has been in the very forefront of his mind. Other than her outspokeness, of which he had the dubious pleasure of witnessing firsthand, no one knew very much about her. No. Nothing but the fact that her skin was green. A fact everybody seemed all entirely too fixated on. In fact it was on that basis alone that they were more than willing to spout off about how big of a freak she was and how Madame Morrible should be teaching Galinda rather than wasting her time on the Artichoke. Rather than put him off it only serve to intrigue him further. To the point he didn't even care she wasn't the kind of perfect he usually went for. It was clear no one has bothered to really talk to her. Of course that was not to say he knew very much himself, but from his few interactions with her he knew there was so much more to her. She was not afraid to speak her mind, even if her mind seemed to be at odds with everyone else, and in spite of all her bravado she was actually rather shy and sensitive. He smiled, remembering the blush on her cheeks during their last encounter. It was in that moment he realized how pretty she was. She was strange, interesting and everything he should stay away from. While he had absolutely no idea what he wanted from her he was determined to figure out exactly what it was about her that fascinated him so.

Asking her to the Ozdust went against everything he stood for. When Galinda sent the munchkin boy away and heavily hinted at her sudden availability, instead of taking her up on it he instead sprouted off some nonsense about how unfair it would be if he were to bring a date. That as the guest of honour it was his duty to make himself available to every pretty girl who wanted a whirl. Then Elphaba appeared and destroyed the tree he was taking a nap under and he acted before his mind could catch up. Without a thought to anything other than wanting to figure out his interest in her he had asked her, the school outcast, to a party with the full intention of actually escorting her to it. It seemed however she had other ideas. Having heard enough people lamenting over Galinda's misfortune of having to share a room with the Artich8oke it was easy enough to find out where Elphaba was. At least it should have been. When he found the note on the door it had confusified him at first. When it finally registered that he, Fiyero Tiggular, Crown Prince to the Vinkus and most sought after bachelor in all of Oz had actually been stood up he was rightfully annoyed.

Not believing he was to suffer the indignity of walking into his own party alone, especially when he intended otherwise, he began scanning the crowd for the slightest hint of green. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say when he found her but he was certainly going to have a few words. As a waiter passed he was about to grab a drink when he suddenly found himself face to face with the bright smile of Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands.

"Fiyero!" she cheerily greeted.

"Galinda," he returned with a charming smile. Despite his current preoccupation he was far from blind. With her blonde curls, bright blue eyes and gorgeous figure Galinda Upland was a sight to behold on any day, but dressed up as she was there was no denying she was beyond stunning. As someone who never failed to give credit where credit is due he complimented, "You look beautiful."

"Oh Fiyero," she gushed, giggling as she tossed her hair back. "Of course I do."

Distracted by a sudden flash of green he turned to the side.

"Fi-yeer-ro," he heard a sing-sing voice call.

With the realization it was only a green gown he plastered a smile on his face and turned back to the girl before him. The moment he did she placed a perfectly manicured hand on his chest.

Fluttering her eyeslashes up at him she suggested, "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Any other time he would have readily lap up the attention. Any other time he would have already taken her hand and began twirling her around the dance floor. This time however, with the contents of Elphaba's note hanging over him, he took a step back and carefully disengaged himself from her.

"Actually, I asked someone with me tonight and I really don't think my date would appreciate seeing me dance with anyone else tonight," he explained to her.

As shocked as he was by his own actions the look on Galinda's face was one he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

By some sweet mercy he was saved from the ensuring meltdown that was about to occur by a shrill call of, "Miss Upland."

Clearly surprised by the arrival of the headmistress of Shiz Galinda turned away from him with a cry of, "Madame Morrible, what are you doing here?"

Seeing his chance Fiyero quickly excused himself and snuck away, not caring to wait around to find out what the woman wanted he grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. With a sigh he was about to make his way around the ballroom when a there came a yelp of surprise. Whatever it was, the disturbance was enough to put a stop to the music and cause everyone around him to gawk and stare as a sudden hush fell over the place. It took one laugh to break it, one that was quick to multiply and be joined by an onslaught of giggling. And at the source of it all was Elphaba, who stood at the top of the staircase to the ballroom, wearing a large pointed hat and a long sleeveless dress. She seem to freeze up for a moment, then rather than doing what a great many would have in her stead and run away from the clear mocking of her peers she strode purposely to the middle of the dancefloor. As she did everybody rushed to get out of her way, forming a sort of semi circle around her as she began to move, swinging her limbs around with little grace in a sort of makeshift dance right there in front of what was probably the whole student body.

Had he not had the chance to speak to her before, not picked up on the underlying insecurity she hid so well, he would have easily thought her brave for not caring a lick for what anyone else thought. Yet he did and that meant he knew she cared, probably much more than she would ever let on.

Before he knew what he was doing he began moving towards her. As he stepped into the empty circle around her he paused. On the other side of where he stood, standing just on the edges of the imaginary barrier that seem to exist between Elphaba and everybody else, was Galinda. With a frown he glanced between the two. As if sensing his scrutiny the usually perky blonde met his gaze and in that moment he understood. The guilt in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Tearing her eyes away from him he saw her take another step towards Elphaba, then hesitated. That moment of hesitation was enough to propel Fiyero forward.

Determined he walked up to the girl who had made him think more in the last few hours than he has in all his years and tapped her on the shoulder. Coolly she stopped what she was doing and turned to him. Her surprising calm demeanour however was quickly shattered the moment she spotted him. With wide eyes and a slightly open mouth she stared back at him like she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked with a slight bow.

Silence instantly fell over the whole ballroom. Like a deer caught in headlights Elphaba continued to stare at him, completely unmoving. Remembering the hastily scrawled words on the note she had left him he steeled himself for what he was about to do. Although he had absolutely nothing to do with this he knew there was only one way to prove it to her. Aware of all the eyes on him Fiyero began imitating her earlier movements, somehow managing to make them more fluid with every step. As he did a full turn around her he saw her move. For a split second he feared she was going to abandon him on the dancefloor but as he finished his turn it was to find Elphaba standing right in front of him. Meeting her eyes he gave her a small smile and though her own eyes still retained a hint of disbelief she returned his smile and this time when he began to move he did not do it alone. Without once breaking her gaze he moved his body through the motions of the dance they created, his smile widening with each step. However, this time rather than steppng around her in a circle he took a hold of her hand and twirled her to him, at the press of her body against his he lifted her into the air and slowly spun her around, eyes never leaving hers even as he lowered her back to the ground again after a full turn.

Somewhere during their dance the music had restarted, a steady beat that seem to match their every movement blaring loudly through the whole ballroom as all those who had stood around before, so ready to laugh and mock without a single thought, were now dancing the same dance they were.

In spite of the flurry of movement around them neither Elphaba nor Fiyero took any notice. They remained as they were. Her body pressed close to his as they gazed into each other's eyes. He leaned in. As if just coming to herself she shook her head and drew away. With the spell broken they both became all too aware of their surroundings. When her eyes began darting about the place he took her hand in his and was about to guide her into another dance when she came to a complete stop beside him, halting him in his movements.

"What is it?"

"It's-" she began to say, seeming distracted by something behind him.

Following her gaze he turned just in time to see Galinda dash out of the ballroom in a flurry of pink ruffles. Not quite sure he understood he returned his gaze to her.

"I really need to speak to her," Elphaba explained, something almost desperate in her eyes as she anxiously glanced between him and the door. He didn't understand. Of all the things he expected to find in her expression concern was the last thing he thought he would see.

With a hint of reluctance he let go of her hand. Before she had the chance to take a step however he needed her to know, "It wasn't a joke you know. Asking you to come with me to the Ozdust wasn't a joke."

"I think deep down I knew that. It was easier to believe the worst than hope for the best and be disappointed," she admitted. Then faster than he could react she leant forward, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling away with a smile. "Thank you for proving me wrong Fiyero."

That said she dashed past him and went out the same door Galinda run through moments earlier. As he stood there Fiyero gently touched the spot where she had kissed him and realized he was in some serious trouble. Far from being sated his interest in one Miss Elphaba Thropp only seem to be increasing.

* * *

When Fiyero tapped her on the shoulder instead of Galinda to say she was shocked would be an understatement. It wasn't a change she had anticipated, but even as she worried about what it meant for the friendship she valued so much she could no sooner leave him alone on that dancefloor than she could stop breathing. While she would forever cherish every moment she spent with him she hated the fact that they would never have the chance to live the life they were meant to. That even if everything happened differently and somehow he lived they would still be on the run. Always looking over their shoulders, constantly living in the fear of being caught. So being with him tonight, doing something as mundane as dancing was not something she ever thought possible. In spite of everything she allowed herself to enjoy the moment, to get lost in the feel of his arms around her as he spun her around. It was only once her feet touched the ground that the world came back into focus and she found her gaze instantly drawn to the unmoving figure standing in amongst the crowd. Instead of joining the dance with everybody else Galinda merely stood there, the confusion and hurt written all over her face. Although she had no idea what she was going to say the moment Galinda rushed out of the Ozdust she knew she had to follow.

As she step out into the cold night air it only took her a second to spot the blonde and her bright pink dress. With what looked like a wand held to her chest she stood, her body almost artfully outlined by the fountain behind her as the street lamps bathed her in a gentle glow that seem to radiate off her skin. Even without meaning to she still somehow manage to find the most dramatastic and flattering of places to stand.

With a deep breath she walked towards her and called out, "Galinda."

At the sight of her watery eyes Elphaba couldn't help feeling guilty for her part in this.

"Why are you here?" Galinda questioned, the incredibility clear in her tone as she wiped at her eyes.

"I saw you run out and I wanted to see if you were okay."

Apparently that was not the right answer. Before she knew what was happening Galinda's face scrunched up with a sob. Horrified by the reaction her simple display of concern caused Elphaba struggled to find an appropriate response.

"Don't nice to me!" Galinda blubbered in between bouts of hiccuped sobs. "You hate me! Stop it!"

"I don't hate you," Elphaba assured her.

"Yes you do! You're always so sarcastic and short to me," the blonde accused. "Belitting me all the time like I don't know. You think you're so smart, using big words to befuzzle me thinking I don't understand."

At that Elphaba winced.

"You're right, but believe it or not it's not because I hate you," Elphaba sighed. It was true that she addmitted to loathing the other girl but even then she knew that wasn't entirely true. Hoping a little honesty might go a long way in re-establishing their friendship she admitted, "The instant people see green it becomes the only thing they see. Suddenly that's all I am to them, the green freak, the Artichoke. I don't know about you but a person can only take that kind of rejection for so long without building some kind of defense to it. It's easier to deflect everythig with sarcasm and scorn than to admit that I want to belong somewhere when nobody wants me around."

At that Galinda's face crumpled and in a screech that was barely audible cried out in one long breath, "OhmyOz, I'msuchahorrendibleperson."

It was only her past experience with deciphering Galinda-speak that enabled her to understand the gist of what was just said. "You are a lot of things Galinda but you're not a bad person."

In amongst the tears a perplex expression crossed her face. With a sniffle she asked, "Why are you being so nice?"

"I guess I'm just as guilty for not trying to get to know you, but I would like to change that. Maybe start over," Elphaba tentatively suggested, the nervousness threatening to overwhelm her.

"You... even after what I did?" Galinda asked in disbelief. No doubt referring to the incident with the hat. The reminder of which made her wonder why she hadn't been the one to approach her like last time. The dance had been the turning point in her and Galinda's relationship. Without it she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"We're going to be sharing a room for the rest of the year. I guess it would be nice if we could get along," she explained with a shrug, trying for a casual nonchalance she did not feel.

"I..." the blonde began to say. She bit her lip and glanced down at the wand in her hands. It seemed that was all she needed to make her decision. She wiped her tears away and then looking up she smiled. "I would like that."

Upon hearing her reply Elphaba released the breath she hadn't even known she was holding and smiled back, a true genuine smile.

"Miss Galinda! Miss Galinda!"

Before either of them had time to react a familiar munchkin boy ran up to the pair.

"Miss Galinda, are you okay? I came as soon as I saw what happened! Oh Miss Galinda, I can't believe that awful Winkie prince would do that to do! The most beautiful, most-"

With eyes only for Galinda he didn't even notice her presence, completely bypassing her to advance on the clearly distressed blonde. Although she felt remorse for what happened to him, first with Nessa and then with the transformation, it was hard to remember how sorry she was for him when she was sure he just abandoned her sister on what was supposed to be the night of her life.

"It's awfully thoughtful of you Boq, to take the time away from your date with my sister to come check on Galinda," Elphaba found herself commenting sharply. "I do hope Nessa didn't mind too much. She was really looking forward to tonight after all and even brought out her prettiest dress for just the occasion. I will hate for anything to ruin her night."

"Ah, Miss Elphaba!" he exclaimed his surprise, nearly jumping a feet in the air when he finally noticed she was there. No doubt realizing from her countenance she was well aware his intentions were less than honourable he shrunk under her steely gaze. Upon glancing at the slightly horrified Galinda however he straightened up and seeming to muster some courage from just that glance informed her, "Actually, I- I confessed to Miss Nessarose the reason why I asked her here tonight."

"Bick, no," Galinda gasped, sounding clearly aghast.

"But I had to Miss Galinda. Miss Nessarose is a lovely girl and all but I feel nothing for her. It wasn't fair of me to keep pretending I wanted to be there with her, not when my heart was yearning for someone else entirely," Boq earnestly appealed, turning his back on her as if she hadn't even been there in the first place.

In spite the fact she agreed entirely with what Boq was saying and knew that in the end this was probably the best thing for Nessa, for all of them, it didn't change the fact her sister was probably devastated. Taking a breath to calm herself enough so she did not do anything too drastic in her anger Elphaba took a step forward to tap him on the shoulder, waiting just long enough for him to turn around, before bringing her hand up to allow her palm to soundly connect with his cheek with a resounding slap.

"Excuse me. I need to go and make sure my sister is alright," she growled into his shocked face before promptly turning around so she could stomp her way back inside. As soon as she entered the ballroom anger soon gave way to worry when she could not find a single sign of Nessa or her wheelchair. She must have looked a sight, because rather than sneer or the ever popular option of just blatantly ignoring her, the first person she asked for the whereabouts of her sister merely pointed to the bathroom.

At the sight to greet her she couldn't help but feel she let Boq off lightly. Kneeling down in front of her sister's chair she took Nessa's hands in hers and sighed, "Oh Nessa, how long have you been in here?"

"Since Boq saw Galinda arrive at the Ozdust by herself," was her tearful reply, making Elphaba want to return to where she left the munchkin so she could punch his lights out. That was before she even arrived.

"He never wanted me," Nessa sobbed, her eyes red and cheeks already stained with the tears she'd cried. Bitterly she spat out, "I should have known it wasn't real. I should have known. How could he want me? How could anyone want me in this stupid chair?"

"Don't you dare Nessa! Don't you dare!" Elphaba found herself chiding the younger girl. Grateful she had the chance to say what she could not in the time before she brought her hand up to Nessa's cheek and wiping the tears away forced her to meet her gaze. Only once she had her full attention did she begin, "Don't you dare even think for a minute you're in any way to blame for this. You are a beautiful, smart and kind young woman that any man would be lucky to have and if Boq can't see your worth, well then he is the one who isn't worth your time. You deserve more than this Nessa. You deserve more than him."

"No one-"

"Yes, they will," she interrupted, remembering the words the Nessa from before had spat out at her. "I know I can never understand what it feels like to be in a wheelchair, to rely on others and not to be able to do things for yourself, but Nessa at least people see you. People see there is a girl in that chair. They see you, they talk to you, they call you by your name. As long as people see you I promise you someone, someone brilliant and ten times the man Boq will ever be, will see what a wonderful girl you are. He will see past everything and love you and only you. Just as father and I do."

Having said her piece she simply stared at her sister, allowing the silence to set over them and silently hope.

"Do you really believe that Fabala?"

"I do," Elphaba replied sincerely. "I really do."

Although she knew Nessa would always have a complex about her wheelchair, just like she would always about her skin, she counted the small smile she managed to ellicit a win.

"Oh goodness, look at me. I must look a mess!" Nessa exclaimed, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands.

Getting up Elphaba went into one of the stalls to grab some tissue. As she returned however she frowned when she saw that someone had joined them. Nervously twisting her hands together from where she stood by the bathroom door was Galinda, biting her lip uncertainly as she glanced between them. Then as if to steel herself she took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"I-I'm so sorry," the blonde immediately apologized and though she knew it was meant more for Nessa the way she keep flitting her glance between both her and her sister told her Galinda wanted her to know it was meant for her as well.

"It's not your fault Galinda," Nessa assured her with a small smile. "You were only trying to help."

At Galinda's guilty wince Elphaba walked over to her sister and handed her the tissue she want to retrieve. Before Nessa could let it touch her skin however a blur of blonde and pink was immediately upon them.

"No!" Galinda exclaimed, the horror clear in her tone as she found her way to Nessa's side. "Don't use that."

Frozen by the outburst they could do nothing but watch as the blonde produced a small packet from the bust of her dress. From the packet he pulled out a slightly damp cloth with an explanation of, "Here, use this instead. It's great for the skin and has a trace of rose to in it, just enough to leave a light lingering scent."

With a grateful smile Nessa accepted the offering with a soft, "Thank you."

As Nessa wiped her face Galinda began fussing over her own with a cry of, "Oh, my makeup is all streaky."

"Do you want to return to the party?" she asked her sister.

Still visibly upset by what happened Nessa replied, "I... I think I just want to go back to my room."

"I'll walk you back," Elphaba told her at the same time Galinda proclaimed, "I'll go as well."

"You don't have to. Either of you. Not on my account," Nessa protested.

"You're my sister. You're more important than some party," Elphaba immediately assurred her.

"Elphaba is absolutivolutely right. You are more important and I think if you would both allow me I'll like to go as well... as a friend," Galinda added, looking to the two of them pensively.

"We would like that," she replied for the both of them as Nessa nodded her agreement.

At the response the blonde smiled widely at them.

"Oh!oh!oh! I have an idea!" Galinda suddenly exclaimed, jumping excitedly in her spot as she clapped her hands together. "Since we've decided to all ditch this party why don't we have one of our own." She let out a loud squeal. "Let's have a sleepover party in our room! We can put our beds together so we can all fit! It will be fabtabulous. We can share secrets! OhmyOz! OhmyOz! I can give you both makeovers! Do our nails! Oh it'll be so much fun!"

Before she could turn down the idea Nessa gave her a soulful look and pleaded, "Can we Fabala?"

At that Galinda grab a hold of her arm and added, "Come on! It will be the bestest, fantastical sleepover ever!"

With a put upon sigh Elphaba agreed, "Alright."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the blonde cheered while Nessa beamed.

As much as she dreaded the makeover she would no doubt be forced to endure she couldn't help but smile. Things were far from perfect. Despite the smile she wore there was no doubt in her mind that Nessa was still hurting over Boq's rejection. And while she was certain Galinda was genuine in her offer of friendship she knew that at the moment their friendship was tentative at best. Yet she couldn't bring herself to care. Not right now. Not when they were both smiling. Not when they both seemed so happy. Even if it was just for this moment. So it was without a word of complaint Elphaba allowed herself to be caught up in their enthusiasm for the night ahead. After all if there was one thing she learnt it was to enjoy moments like these.


End file.
